


Would You Like To Try?

by Danny



Series: Chris and Wesker's Boring Adventures [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny/pseuds/Danny
Summary: S.T.A.R.S.-era getting together.





	Would You Like To Try?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in over ten years. I'm rusty.
> 
> Also I know Wesker doesn't have his own office but now he does.

“Christopher. My office, if you please.”

Chris started in his chair and looked up to his captain, thrown out of his daydreams. Shit. He hadn’t meant to zone out, but - who was he kidding, he definitely meant to. But Wesker was especially serious, his shoulders tense and his expression no-nonsense.

“Uh, yeah, captain,” he mumbled, sliding his feet off of his disaster of a desk and standing to follow Wesker. What could he possibly want? It wasn’t like this was the first time Chris had done this. Wesker had always hated his tendency to forgo his reports but this was the first time he was called into the man’s office alone since he became part of the team.

Wesker shut the door behind them. An awkward silence filled the office as he did nothing but cross his arms and regard Chris with a look that screamed disappointment.

“I - listen, Captain -”

“Dating in the workplace is a horrendous idea.”

That wasn’t what Chris was expecting.

“Are… you talking about Jill?” She and Chris had gotten close, and it was no secret to anyone in the precinct how much the two loved each other. There were probably bets on when they’d get together. “I - I mean, we thought about it but we’re not-”

“Oh do spare me, Chris,” Wesker spat out, his voice becoming nasally in disgust. “No. I do not mean you and Jill. I mean  _ us _ .”

Chris’s mind grinded to a halt. Shit. He’d tried so hard to hide his attraction to Wesker, yet the perceptive bastard noticed anyway. He opened his mouth to deny it, to keep up his straight-acting persona, but Wesker continued on before he had the chance.

“Dating within the workplace is not only a horrendous idea, Chris. It is also against regulations for a superior to become involved with a subordinate. We could both lose our jobs for this folly.”

“Why are you so sure I’m gay?” Chris interjected before Wesker could rant on.

Wesker’s lip upturned in a snarl of a smile. “I see the way you look at me, Chris. There is no use in denying it. Did you know that when you have your… moments… of ‘forgetting’ you have a job to do, you tend to stare? I’m flattered, really.”

Well. Fuck. “Okay. Alright. You’ve caught me red handed.” Chris raised in hands in a motion of defeat and fell back against the wall with an audible thump. “But why even say anything, Wesker? You must have known I wouldn’t act – hell, if Chief Irons knew I liked men I’d probably be sacked - so this whole lecture is pointless.”

Wesker leaned back against his desk in false relaxed confidence, brows furrowed. “I was going to ask if you would like to try.”

Chris did nothing but gape like a fish as his mind tried to process what his captain just said.

“Don’t be so shocked, Chris. We have always had great mutual respect for one another. It is the logical continuation of our relationship. And – what makes you think I  _ wouldn’t _ be interested in you?”

“I didn’t think you were gay, for one.”

“Mm. I suppose I don’t make it obvious. Like you said, Irons wouldn’t be a big fan of the idea. Nor would many of our colleagues, I imagine.” While Wesker’s eyes were hidden behind his ever-present shades, the stiffness of his posture, furrowed brow, and tightly pressed lips gave away the fact that doing all of this was an effort he was unused to putting forth. Chris found it a bit... cute. 

“If you’re willing to put your job on the line for this, I don’t think I can say no, Captain.”

Wesker moved closer to Chris, and he thought for a moment that Wesker would kiss him. His first instinct was to pull away, because something about this still felt wrong somehow, but all Wesker did was set a friendly hand on Chris’s shoulder. “Good. Meet me at Bar Black Jack tonight. Alone.” And with that, Wesker returned to his desk. “Get back to work, Redfield.”

Wesker was Wesker even with relationships, Chris mused. Awkward. Horrible. Kind of a dick. But maybe something good could come of this.


End file.
